Black Widow
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS), one-shot. Dijuluki Si Janda Hitam, ia membunuh suami-suaminya di malam pengantin dengan mengisap jiwa mereka untuk mendapatkan keabadian.


Genre: romance, fantasy, supernatural, hurt

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch Jae)

Rated: M

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini fiktif belaka, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.

Saya bukan penggemar cerita fantasi, sangat jarang membaca cerita atau menonton film fantasi. Saya juga tidak melakukan observasi mengenai hal-hal fantasi dan supernatural seperti ini. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya aneh.

Summary:

Dijuluki Si Janda Hitam, ia membunuh suami-suaminya di malam pengantin dengan mengisap jiwa mereka untuk mendapatkan keabadian.

 _"I love you, for eternity"_

 **Black Widow**

Bosan, itulah yang kurasakan. Hidup selama ribuan tahun dalam kesendirian, apa kalian pikir aku tidak merasa kesepian?

Aku adalah wanita tercantik sepanjang masa. Tidak ada pria yang dapat menolak pesonaku. Aku menjerat mereka, membuat mereka mengorbankan segalanya demi diriku. Mereka pikir bahwa akhirnya mereka bisa mendapatkanku. Salah besar! Akulah yang mendapatkan jiwa kalian, pria-pria bodoh. Dengan mudahnya kalian terperdaya oleh kecantikan wanita.

Semua pria yang kutemui sama saja. Mereka hanya memandang fisik, tampilan luar. Tidak adakah satu pun yang memandang ke dalam hatiku? Hatiku kesepian.

Keabadian, apakah benar ini yang kuinginkan? Terkadang aku berangan-angan menjadi manusia biasa. Manusia bisa memiliki cinta, keluarga, persahabatan. Namun, semua itu semu. Semuanya akan berakhir. Pengkhianatan, kematian, semua kebahagiaan itu akan meninggalkanmu. Semua itu semu, palsu. Tidak ada cinta yang abadi. Semua itu bukanlah untuk makhluk abadi sepertiku.

Aku perlu mengisap jiwa-jiwa malang itu untuk tetap muda. Terus terang saja aku merasa muak dengan para lelaki itu. Tatapan mata mereka saat memandangku terasa sangat menjijikkan. Namun, aku memerlukan jiwa mereka. Andaikan aku tak memerlukan jiwa mereka untuk menjaga keabadianku, tak sudi aku mendekat.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak korbanku, sudah tak terhitung. Kali ini pun aku sedang berhadapan dengan calon korbanku, seorang pria bernama Jung Yunho. Ia tampak berbeda dengan korban-korbanku sebelumnya. Auranya terasa kuat. Sepertinya ia akan sedikit sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Korban-korbanku kehilangan akal sehat mereka saat pertama kali melihatku. Mereka tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dariku. Mereka langsung bertekuk lutut saat itu juga.

Aku mendaftar pada situs biro jodoh untuk mendapatkan korban kali ini. Pria mana pun sama saja bagiku. Namun, aku tidak mau menggunakan cara sembarangan. Aku bukan wanita murahan. Aku harus menggunakan cara yang berkelas. Korbanku harus menikahiku terlebih dahulu.

"Nn. Kim Jaejoong, wanita cantik sepertimu mengapa mengikuti perjodohan? Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pria mana pun yang kau inginkan," ujarnya. Dasar pria!

Aku tertawa pelan. Aku harus tetap terlihat anggun. "Jadi, menurutmu aku ini tidak laku karena aku mengikuti perjodohan?" Aku menatap ke dalam matanya. Dalam sekejap ia akan jatuh oleh tatapanku.

Ia ikut tertawa. "Bukan begitu." Ia menyesap tehnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Kumohon jangan salah paham."

Aku tersenyum, masih menatap matanya. "Aku juga hanya bercanda." Aku menghela nafas. "Aku..." Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Aku... aku mengikuti perjodohan karena aku sudah terlalu lelah selalu dikhianati. Pada akhirnya aku selalu ditinggalkan. Mantan-mantan kekasihku sebelumnya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintaiku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Namun, semua itu dusta. Mereka semua meninggalkanku!" Aku menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. "Aku tak percaya akan cinta."

Sesaat raut wajahnya tampak menegang. Namun, ia kemudian ia tersenyum. "Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak mengharapkan cinta dari perjodohan ini, hmm?" Senyumannya sangat lembut.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia membuatku dalam kesulitan. Aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau cari, Nn. Kim?" Ia menyesap tehnya lagi. Kali ini ia terlihat sangat tenang.

"Sama seperti semua wanita di dunia ini." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa sadar. "Kebahagiaan," jawabku ragu.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arahku. "Mungkin aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Meskipun kau tak mengharapkan cinta dariku, aku akan berusaha memberikannya." Ia tersenyum dengan percaya diri. Aku benci hal itu. Aku ingin korbanku lemah tak berdaya di hadapanku, bukan membuatku tertekan seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Simpan saja cintamu itu, Tn. Jung," ujarku angkuh. Harga diriku sangat tinggi.

"Perlahan-lahan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku." Menyebalkan! Selama ini prialah yang mencintaiku, bukan sebaliknya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Coba saja jika kau bisa." Hahahahahaha! Kau tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, Jung Yunho.

Ia terkekeh. "Mengapa serius sekali? Seharusnya perjodohan tidak seperti ini. Hahaha!"

.

.

.

Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Ia tampak sangat sulit untuk dilumpuhkan. Kulitku mulai kasar. Aku harus segera mengisap jiwanya sebelum mulai muncul kerutan pada kulitku. Ugh! Aku benci kerutan. "Ini sudah satu bulan, tetapi ia belum juga bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Aaargh! Aku benci!"

Jung Yunho, ia bahkan tidak pernah merayuku, menyanjung kecantikanku, atau menyatakan bahwa ia terpesona kepadaku. Apakah sudah muncul penuaan pada kulitku?

Aku memandang cermin. Aku melihat sosok wanita yang sangat cantik, wanita tercantik yang pernah ada. "Aku tidak terlihat menua. Lalu mengapa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik?" Jika terus begini, kulitku benar-benar akan mengerut dan aku akan menua.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari mangsa. Aku akan mengisap jiwa dari sembarang pria yang kutemui. Biasanya aku tak melakukan hal ini. Satu jiwa dari pria yang kunikahi cukup untuk membuatku bertahan tiga sampai lima tahun, tergantung kesehatan dan kebugaran pria tersebut.

Aku mengendarai Ferrari-ku, warisan mendiang suamiku yang terakhir. Udara malam ternyata cukup sejuk. Aku sangat jarang keluar pada malam hari. Aku bukanlah wanita malam. Aku menjerat pria pada siang hari, dengan cara yang terhormat.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan sebuah toko swalayan. Aku bisa berpura-pura membeli sesuatu dan bertemu mangsa di sana.

Aku tahu bahwa ini malam hari. Namun, aku tetap menutupi kepalaku dengan selendang berwarna hitam dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Aku tidak ingin menampakkan wajah cantikku kepada sembarang orang. Aku akan memilih mangsaku sendiri. Aku tidak akan memilih wanita atau orang yang terlihat sakit-sakitan.

Aku tidak berniat membeli apa pun. Aku berjalan menuju rak-rak di dalam toko secara asal.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nyonya?" Seorang pramuniaga wanita menghampiriku. Apa? Nyonya? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat tua?

Wanita muda itu memandangku penuh curiga. Ini pasti karena kostum yang kukenakan. Aku mengenakan gaun hitam panjang, lengkap dengan selendang dan kaca mata hitam. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Aku segera meraih sekotak tisu dari rak di dekatku. "Aku sedang bersedih. Salah satu kerabatku baru saja meninggal dunia."

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah, Nyonya. Jika anda memerlukan bantuan, anda bisa memanggil saya." Ia pun pergi dari hadapanku.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai?" Aku melihat seorang pria muda menggendong balita masuk ke dalam toko.

"Aku masih harus menunggu temanku." Pramuniaga itu menghampiri mereka. Rupanya mereka adalah suami dan anak pramuniaga itu.

"Ia terlambat lagi malam ini? Ini sudah lewat waktu kerjamu, Sayang." Pria itu menggerutu.

Si wanita terlihat merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan suami dan anaknya untuk bekerja. "Kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sudah menghubungi dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang."

Aku hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan jijik. Pria macam apa yang membuat istrinya membanting tulang, sedangkan ia diam di rumah mengurus anak? Seharusnya seorang suami melindungi istrinya dan mencukupi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka.

Wanita itu juga bodoh. Mengapa ia mau menyerahkan hidupnya kepada pria pemalas itu? Apakah ia telah dibutakan oleh cinta? Jelas-jelas pria itu tidak mencintainya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Seorang pemuda bergegas memasuki toko. Ia hampir saja terjatuh. Sepertinya ia adalah penjaga toko yang akan menggantikan wanita itu bertugas.

"Ayo Sayang, kita pulang!" Suami si pramuniaga itu menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan satu tangan tetap menggendong anak mereka. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sup hangat untukmu."

Aku menyaksikan keluarga kecil itu keluar dari toko. Dunia sudah berubah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Ada suara yang mengagetkanku.

Aku sedikit tersentak. Aku cukup terkejut melihat Jung Yunho berada di sampingku. Sedang apa ia di sini? "Aku sedang mencari 'makanan'," kataku.

"Rak makanan ada di sebelah sana," Ia menunjuk ke tempat di belakangku. "Ini bagian obat-obatan." Ia menaruh beberapa botol obat ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Aku bergegas menuju rak makanan. Aku mengambil beberapa bungkus mi instan.

Ia berjalan mengikutiku. Ia membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa yang kau beli?" Aku berbasa-basi.

"Aku membeli beberapa vitamin." Ia menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya kepadaku. Bagus, aku membutuhkan jiwa yang sehat. "Masukkan belanjaanmu sekalian."

Tanpa banyak berpikir aku memasukkan mi instan yang kuambil ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Entah mengapa aku menuruti saja perintahnya.

"Sudah, hanya ini? Ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Ia membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata.

Ia berjalan menuju kasir sambil membawa keranjang belanjaannya. Ia membayar mi instanku.

.

.

.

"Berapa semuanya? Aku akan mengganti uangmu." Aku mengeluarkan dompetku. Saat ini kami duduk di bangku taman, berdampingan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sewajarnya seorang pria membayar belanjaan wanitanya," ujarnya.

Wanitanya? Apa? Seenaknya saja ia mengklaimku sebagai miliknya. "Jadi, aku adalah wanitamu?"

Ia menatapku serius, tetapi tatapannya terasa hangat. "Lalu, kau pikir apa?"

Aku tersenyum gugup. "Hubungan kita tidak mengarah ke mana-mana," kataku.

Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, masih menatapku lekat. "Kau ingin hubungan kita menuju ke arah mana?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku berpikir. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk 'melahap' dirinya. "Aku adalah seorang wanita. Aku membutuhkan kepastian. Selama ini aku merasa bahwa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadaku." Aku membuat suaraku terdengar manja.

Ia membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Benarkah kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sepertinya ia terkejut oleh pengakuanku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Saatnya aku mengeluarkan pesonaku. Mungkin pria sepertinya menyukai wanita yang imut dan menggemaskan.

Ia kemudian tertawa kaku. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat menarik. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi." Tidak, kau tak bisa. Kau tak boleh tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah terlalu sering dikecewakan, bukan?" Aku menatapnya serius. "Jika kau bersikap seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini, aku merasa bahwa kau tak serius denganku."

Ia tampak bertanya-tanya. "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Cium aku!" kataku. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku tak pernah meminta korbanku untuk menciumku. Merekalah yang meminta kematian mereka sendiri.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Aku sangat menghormatimu, Nn. Jaejoong." Ia enggan untuk menatapku.

Aku merasa sedih dan kecewa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam berabad-abad, aku mengalami penolakan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan seorang pria yang tidak menginginkanku. Aku sedih. Aku marah, entah kepada siapa, entah kepadanya atau kepada diriku sendiri. "Apa aku tidak cantik? Apa aku terlihat tua?"

Ia kembali menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya melembut. "Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat tua, Nn. Jaejoong. Kau sangat cantik. Kau juga pasti tahu itu."

Rasanya aku ingin menangis sambil berteriak dan ingin membunuh seseorang. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah pria semacam itu, yang seenaknya mencium seorang wanita?" Ia kembali terlihat serius.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanitamu?" Aku membalasnya dengan serius juga. "Aku juga sudah mempersilakanmu."

Ia menggeleng. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita tidak mengarah ke mana-mana. Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. Kau hanya ingin tahu apakah aku menginginkanmu atau tidak."

Aku merasa kesal. Aku 'kelaparan'. Emosiku bisa menjadi tak terkendali jika aku sedang 'kelaparan'. "Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau serius menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Aku serius, Sayang. Aku hanya menunggumu untuk membuka hatimu." Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Apa maksudnya membuka hati? Apa ia ingin aku mencintainya? "Sulit bagiku untuk percaya dan mencintai seseorang. Aku akan belajar mencintaimu seiring dengan berjalannya hubungan kita. Bagaimana jika kau ajari aku untuk mencintaimu? Mungkin cintamu akan membuat hatiku terbuka untukmu." Sulit sekali untuk meyakinkannya.

"Apa kau akan suka jika aku menyentuhmu, padahal kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya serius.

Sejujurnya aku tak suka saat para korbanku menyentuhku. Oleh karena itu, aku langsung menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka berbuat lebih jauh. "Mungkin aku akan suka jika kau melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Wanita mudah tersentuh. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu bahwa kau bukan wanita sembarangan, Nn. Kim. Aku sangat menghormatimu. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal tidak sopan kepadamu." Ia masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa disebut tidak sopan jika aku mengizinkannya?" Aku hampir berteriak. Aku tampak menyedihkan. Aku memelas kepada seorang pria.

Ia tiba-tiba mendekat. Tatapan matanya terasa sangat mengancam. Aura dingin seakan-akan memancar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Apakah ia akan menciumku? Aku harus bersiap. Aku akan mengisap jiwanya malam ini juga. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Ia menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ya, lihatlah aku! Tubuhku sangat menggiurkan, bukan? Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir kami sudah sangat dekat. Ayo lebih mendekat lagi!

Aku bersiap untuk mengisap jiwanya. Namun, ia tiba-tiba menjauh. Sial!

"Aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dari wanita polos sepertimu," ujarnya santai. Polos? Kau bahkan tak akan bisa menghitung berapa banyak mantan suamiku.

Aku frustasi. Aku sudah kehabisan akal. "Kau mempermainkanku." Aku menitikkan air mata. Aku berharap ia akan luluh oleh air mata palsuku.

Ia menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah. Sepertinya usahaku sedikit membuahkan hasil. "Aku tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

Air mataku jatuh semakin deras. "Lalu mengapa? Kau membuat perasaanku melambung tinggi, kemudian kau jatuhkan."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mataku. Namun, ia ragu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Entah apa yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu. "Maafkan aku jika aku melukai hatimu." Ya, kau membuatku frustasi.

"Jika kau benar-benar serius denganku, buktikan! Nikahi aku!" Aku tak punya cara lain. Ini adalah strategi terakhirku.

Ia tampak sangat terkejut. Ia pasti tak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan memintanya untuk menikahiku. Ya, aku pun tak pernah berpikir demikian. Aku terpaksa memintanya. Ini karena kau terlalu keras.

"Jika kau tidak mau, kita akhiri saja. Aku akan mencari pria lain yang serius denganku," ancamku. Aku benar-benar lelah dibuatnya. Aku akan menyerah jika ini juga tidak berhasil.

Ia tampak kebingungan. Bagus, ia mulai goyah. "Aku serius menjalin hubungan denganmu. Akan tetapi, apakah kita siap untuk melangkah sejauh itu?"

"Aku sudah lama memimpikan hal ini, mengenakan gaun pengantin pada hari pernikahanku dan yang terpenting aku merasa bahwa aku dicintai," kataku. Ini jujur dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Terkadang aku ingin benar-benar mencintai dan dicintai. Namun, tentu saja itu mustahil. Aku adalah makhluk abadi. Walaupun aku tak membunuh suamiku pada malam pengantin kami, suatu hari ia akan meninggalkanku dan aku akan kembali kesepian. Aku tidak ingin merasa sedih karena kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Aku tak ingin mencintai karena aku tak ingin kecewa karena kehilangan.

"Baiklah jika itu adalah impianmu." Tampak keraguan pada raut wajahnya. Semoga saja ia tidak akan berubah pikiran. "Beri aku sedikit waktu. Mempersiapkan pernikahan tidaklah mudah."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kapan aku bisa menemui mereka? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan keluargamu." Aku akan merampasmu dari mereka. Kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepada mereka.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan kepadamu? Aku tak punya keluarga." Tampak raut kesedihan pada wajahnya. "Keluargaku, orang-orang yang kucintai, sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri."

Aku terdiam. Apakah ia kesepian seperti diriku? Aku tahu rasanya hidup dalam kesendirian. Aku menaruh sedikit simpati kepadanya. Seharusnya ini lebih mudah bagiku. Aku tak akan merampas seorang anak dari orang tuanya. Lebih baik ia mati. Untuk apa lagi ia hidup? Ia tidak memiliki siapa pun. Tidak akan ada yang peduli jika ia mati. "Aku juga hidup sendiri. Aku tak punya siapa pun. Bukankah itu bagus jika kita bersama? Kita bisa saling mengisi kekosongan dalam hati kita." Mungkin semuanya akan terasa indah jika aku adalah manusia biasa. Kami bisa saling mengobati rasa kesepian. Jangan khawatir, Jung Yunho. Aku akan membantumu untuk menyatukanmu dengan keluargamu yang telah tiada. "Aku tak akan mengundang siapa pun pada pesta pernikahan kita."

Ia tersenyum getir. "Begitu pun diriku. Tak ada yang bisa kuundang."

Aku tersenyum lega. "Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Kita tak perlu mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan yang merepotkan. Hanya ada kau dan aku, kita berdua."

Ia tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu seumur hidupmu." Bagus, ia sudah mulai yakin.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan. Hanya perlu dua minggu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Ia menyewa sebuah ruangan besar di dalam hotel dengan lantai dansa yang luas. Hanya ada aku, dia, para pemain musik, dan pelayan yang menyiapkan makanan. Ini adalah pesta pernikahan terbaik selama aku hidup. Aku tak suka keramaian dan tamu yang banyak.

Gaun pengantinku terbuat dari sutra dengan beberapa hiasan mutiara, terlihat sederhana, tetapi sangat indah.

Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih, senada dengan warna gaun pengantinku. "Aku suka menari," bisiknya. "Aku menyewa ruangan dengan lantai dansa seperti ini karena aku ingin berdansa denganmu."

Aku sudah sangat lama hidup di dunia ini. Aku punya banyak sekali waktu untuk mempelajari berbagai macam tarian.

Musik mulai dimainkan. Kami pun mulai berdansa. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku menjadi sedikit tidak tega. Nikmatilah saat-saat terakhirmu. Matilah dengan bahagia.

Kuakui bahwa aku merasa iba kepadanya. Ia kesepian sama sepertiku. Ia berbeda dengan korban-korbanku sebelumnya. Aku akan memberikan kematian yang indah untuknya.

Entah mengapa aku melembut untuknya. Aku merasa sedih untuknya. Ia adalah pria yang baik. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang memperlakukanku dengan hormat. Ia satunya-satunya pria yang memandangku dengan tulus, bukan dengan penuh nafsu.

Aku menikmati saat-saat menari bersamanya. Aku merasa... senang. Aku tertawa lepas hari ini. Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Aku ingin selamanya merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menari dengan sangat baik." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku merasa sedih melihat senyumannya. Kuharap saat waktumu tiba, kau juga bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Aku merasa terbebani. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kesakitan.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sedih? Ada apa?" Ia menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

Aku memaksakan senyuman di wajahku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya kita menikah juga."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa lagi. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang hanya akan ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu." Ucapannya terdengar sangat tulus. Ini membuatku sangat bersalah. Korban-korbanku sebelumnya memang pantas mati, tetapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Aku menghadapi dilema. Haruskah aku menghabisinya? Ataukah aku harus membiarkannya lolos? Mengapa aku melemah? Aku tak boleh begini. Aku benci keadaan ini.

"Dua minggu lalu kau memintaku untuk menciummu. Kali ini aku akan memberikannya." Tunggu! Aku belum siap. Ia menciumku. Ciumannya sangat lembut dan hangat.

Tubuhku menegang. Mengapa aku tak bisa bergerak? Seharusnya aku mengisap jiwanya saat ia sudah berada sangat dekat.

Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menciumku semakin dalam.

Aku tak bisa berpikir. Otakku terasa lumpuh. Apa yang terjadi? Aku memejamkan mataku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku... aku tak sanggup untuk menghabisinya sekarang. Ini bukan saatnya.

Ia menciumku cukup lama, melumat bibirku. Ia membuat bibirku terasa bengkak.

Aku masih membeku dan belum bisa berpikir. Aku menyentuh bibirku. Ciumannya terasa nyata.

Kami berdua merasa canggung setelah ciuman itu. Ini adalah ciuman pertama kami. Sejujurnya ini juga merupakan ciuman pertama bagiku. Semua korbanku sebelumnya mati sebelum mereka mendaratkan bibir mereka pada bibirku.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau suka?" Ia memecah keheningan.

Aku merasakan getaran pada dadaku. Aku menyukai perasaan seperti ini. "Aku suka." Aku malu untuk mengatakannya. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang menyukai ciumannya, ciuman pertamaku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ia menggenggam tanganku erat, hangat sekali.

"Apa kau merasa bahagia?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat bersamamu. Aku tak ingin mengkhawatirkan apa pun saat ini. Aku hanya ingin memikirkanmu." Ia menyentil hidungku.

Ya, jangan khawatirkan apa pun. Berbahagialah hari ini. Kau hanya punya waktu sampai nanti malam. Jangan khawatirkan apa pun.

.

.

.

Aku tak ingin malam tiba. Aku harus melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa berat melakukannya. Namun, aku harus melakukannya. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya lolos. Jika ia lolos, aku harus mencari korban lain secepatnya.

Ia membawaku ke rumahnya. Rumahnya sangat besar.

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?" Aku terkagum-kagum melihat ke sekeliling.

"Aku memperkerjakan beberapa orang pelayan untuk mengurus rumahku. Hari ini aku meliburkan mereka. Aku tak ingin diganggu malam ini." Ia menggenggam tanganku dan memperlihatkan seisi rumahnya. Ya, kau membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan hal-hal yang dapat mengganggu kita.

Aku sangat menyukai rumahnya. Rasanya nyaman berada di sini. Tempat ini benar-benar terasa seperti rumah, meskipun besar dan sepi. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana sepi.

"Di ujung koridor adalah ruang kerjaku. Jika sedang menginginkan kesunyian, biasanya aku menyendiri di sana. Aku tak mengizinkan para pelayan untuk mendekatinya." Kini ia menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan di lantai dua.

"Kalau aku, boleh kan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm..." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Sebaiknya tidak."

"Mengapa?" Aku mereka sedikit kecewa. Namun, tak apa. Ia akan mati dan rumah ini akan menjadi milikku, istrinya. "Bukankah aku sekarang adalah istrimu?"

Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Uhm, di dalam sangat berantakan."

"Aku bisa membantu membereskannya," sambungku.

Ia tersenyum gugup. "Di dalam banyak sekali dokumen penting. Aku khawatir jika orang lain yang membereskannya, aku akan lupa letak dokumen-dokumen itu."

"Oh, baiklah." Tidak penting aku masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Aku bisa melakukannya lain kali jika aku ingin, setelah ia mati.

Terakhir ia membawaku ke kamarnya. Di tempat inilah ia akan meregang nyawanya. Biasanya aku akan sangat antusias saat menyambut waktu 'makan'. Namun, kali ini aku merasa sedih. Hatiku merasa tak rela. "Kuharap kau bisa merasa nyaman di sini. Jika tidak, kau bisa mengatakan kepadaku apa yang harus diubah, diganti, atau direnovasi."

"Aku suka rumahmu. Kau tidak perlu mengganti apa pun." Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Rumahnya memancarkan aura kesepian, sangat cocok dengan diriku.

"Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu juga," katanya.

.

.

.

Sekaranglah saatnya. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Kuharap aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan, agar ia tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.

Ia terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Cahaya bulan dari luar jendela menerpa wajahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Jae, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku merasa gugup," kataku lirih. Ya, aku gugup karena aku akan melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat besar dan aku masih merasa tidak rela.

Ia membelai pipiku. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman." Ia mendekap pinggangku dan menciumku lagi seperti tadi siang." Tidak, ini bukan saatnya. Aku harus menunggu. Ciumannya sekarang lebih intens daripada tadi siang. Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Aku menyukainya. Aku suka ia menciumku seperti ini. Apakah aku akan merindukannya? Secara refleks aku membalas ciumannya.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuh kami ke atas tempat tidur. Ia meraba-raba tubuhku sambil menciumku. Aku tak pernah membiarkan suami-suamiku sebelumnya melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini. Aku menghabisi mereka saat mereka mencoba untuk mendekatiku untuk pertama kali.

Udara dalam kamar ini tidak lagi terasa dingin. Aku merasa kepanasan.

Ia membuka gaun tidur yang kukenakan. Tangannya menjamah permukaan kulitku.

Hanya tinggal celana dalam yang menempel pada tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan udara menyentuh kulitku. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk berpikir. Ini menjadi semakin sulit bagiku. Ia sangat dekat, tetapi aku tak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Ia terus menjelajahi tubuhku, bahkan sampai bagian-bagian pribadi. Ia menggunakan lidahnya yang basah untuk menjelajahi dada dan perutku. Akhirnya kain terakhir yang menempel pada tubuhku terlepas juga. Aku tak mengenakan apa-apa lagi.

Ia mulai menindih tubuhku. Ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

Aku merasa tak nyaman ditatap olehnya seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Seharusnya ini menjadi malam yang membahagiakan baginya. Namun, aku akan merusaknya.

"Tataplah mataku, Sayang!" Ia mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku benar-benar melemah. Ia membuatku tak berdaya.

"Kau melakukan ini dengan senang hati, kan?" Ia bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, Sayang. Kau akan merusak mood kita.

"Kau pikir, hmm?" gumamku.

Ia tersenyum. Ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

Aku bangun dari posisi berbaring. Aku membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya. Aku tergoda untuk meraba-raba tubuhnya juga.

Ia menciumku lagi setelah aku berhasil melepaskan pakaian bagian atasnya. Kami berciuman dalam posisi berlutut di atas tempat tidur. Ia membuatku melayang. Andaikan saja aku tak perlu menghabisinya. Andaikan saja aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Ini akan menjadi malam yang paling indah.

Aku merasa sangat terbebani. Separuh jiwaku tak ingin membunuhnya, tetapi separuhnya lagi mengatakan bahwa aku harus melakukannya.

Ia menyentuhku dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati. Ia sangat memperhatikan kenyamananku.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir saat ia melakukan penetrasi. Hal ini memang wajar terjadi kepada wanita pada saat pertama kali. Namun, bukan itu alasan air mataku mengalir. Aku merasa sedih. Hatiku sakit. Aku tak rela. Aku tak ingin menghilangkan nyawanya. Aku merasakan banyak kesamaan dengannya. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa memahaminya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Andaikan aku manusia, aku ingin selalu bersamanya, menghabiskan usiaku bersamanya.

Ia mengusap air mataku. "Jangan menangis, Sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumannya itu menyakitiku. Aku merasa semakin berat untuk melakukannya.

Aku tak ingin senyumnya pudar. Aku ingin selalu bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Esok pagi senyuman itu akan lenyap. Aku akan kembali kesepian.

Ia menciumku. Ia terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menurutnya akan bisa menenangkanku. Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menenangkanku. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan tangisanku. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksa.

Ia berhenti. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir. "Ada apa, Sayang? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Aku menggeleng. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa bukan dirinya yang menyakitiku, melainkan diriku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." Ia berpikir bahwa ia telah menyakitiku. Ia melingkarkan selimut pada tubuhku dan memelukku erat.

Aku menangis dalam dekapannya. Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku ingin terus memeluknya seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Ia tak pantas mati konyol seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku memandang wajahnya dengan mataku yang basah. Aku melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. Aku tak suka. Bukan kesedihan yang ingin kulihat, melainkan senyum kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

Aku menciumnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu gugup. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku. Aku sekarang baik-baik saja. Kau bisa lanjutkan."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku bisa menunggu. Kenyamananmu adalah prioritasku." Ia sangat memedulikanku. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan semua perhatiannya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Yunho." Aku membelai-belai dadanya untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Aku sudah tidak serapuh sebelumnya. Aku sudah membuat keputusan bahwa aku akan menunggu ia sampai selesai. Aku akan merenggut nyawanya saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Dengan begitu kuharap ia akan mati dengan tersenyum. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan membuatnya bahagia.

Aku melakukan segala yang kubisa untuk menyenangkannya. Aku mengeluarkan sisi liarku.

Ia terkejut menemukan sisi liarku. Namun, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia menyukainya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sayang."

Cinta? Ribuan pria menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Namun, rasanya hambar. Cinta mereka hanya berupa kata-kata. Mereka tidak mencintaiku. Mereka hanya bernafsu kepadaku.

Aku tak tahu apakah benar ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Yang pasti pernyataannya itu membuat hatiku merasa hangat. Aku benar-benar merasa dicintai. "Cintailah diriku malam ini."

"Tidak hanya malam ini saja, Sayang. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." Tidak, tidak ada lain kali. Kau hanya bisa mencintaiku sampai malam ini.

Aku sudah bisa menahan emosiku. Aku tak menangis lagi. Aku harus tegar. Aku harus merelakannya pergi. Kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Hanya ada salah satu di antara kami yang akan hidup. Jika aku tidak mengambil nyawanya, akulah yang akan mati. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk kesepian selamanya. Terima kasih karena mencintaiku, Yunho. Setidaknya aku pernah merasa dicintai, meskipun hanya sekejap. Kau akan menempati tempat paling istimewa di hatiku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau adalah hal terindah yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Kau adalah yang pertama bagiku dan juga akan menjadi yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Sejenak aku melupakan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar terbuai. Ia membawaku terbang tinggi ke atas awan.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadarkan kembali saat ia meneriakkan namaku dengan keras. Ia telah sampai. Ini adalah saatnya.

Tidak, aku tak sanggup. Aku tak berdaya. Aku tak bisa. Aku menolak untuk melakukannya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuhku. Berakhir sudah.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dalam kesendirian pagi ini. Kamar yang semalam terasa sangat panas kini terasa sangat dingin. Aku membungkus tubuh telanjangku dengan selimut. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk lututku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua lututku, menangis dalam kesunyian. Aku tak ingin diliputi penyesalan seumur hidupku. Aku ingin menangis sepuasnya, meluapkan segala perasaanku.

Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, selama ribuan tahun usiaku. Hanya Yunho yang sanggup mengobrak-abrik hatiku, perasaanku. Semalam terasa bagaikan mimpi. Apakah hal itu benar-benar nyata?

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang!" Ia masuk ke kamar sambil membawa nampan. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Aku mengusap air mataku. "Seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, bukan sebaliknya."

Ia duduk di hadapanku. "Aku mencoba untuk memahami perasaanmu. Pasti tidak mudah untukmu. Perasaanmu kini pasti campur aduk."

Aku memandang ke arahnya. "Tahu apa kau mengenai perasaanku?" Aku cemberut.

"Kau menangis lagi." Ia mengusap sisa air mata di pipiku. "Maafkan aku. Apakah semalam benar-benar buruk?"

Aku ingin melompat ke dalam pelukannya, tetapi aku menahan diri. Apakah aku terlihat sangat kacau pagi ini?

"Aku membuat telur dadar dan kopi. Aku tak tahu apakah kau akan menyukainya atau tidak." Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Aku rela mati demi senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku perlu membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

Kami sarapan bersama di kamar. Telur dadar buatannya enak juga. Aku tak tahu bahwa ia bisa memasak.

"Aku memberi para pelayanku libur selama seminggu. Mereka tidak akan kembali selama beberapa hari ke depan. Besok kau yang memasak ya, Sayang!" Ia menyuapiku. Oh, betapa bahagianya.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku akan mulai memasak untuk siang ini. Kau ingin makan apa?" Saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kami, sebelum maut memisahkan kami.

"Apa pun yang kau buat, aku akan menyukainya." Ia memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika aku memberimu racun? Apa kau tetap akan memakannya?" candaku.

"Jika itu kau yang berikan, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Aku rela mati demi dirimu." Ia masih lekat menatapku.

Aku terdiam. Tidak, aku tak ingin kau mati demi diriku. Itu akan menyakiti hatiku. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Aku tak akan sanggup. Kehilangan dirimu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada menjadi tua dan kematian itu sendiri.

Kami menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah, hanya kami berdua, tidak ada yang menganggu. Inilah kebahagiaan yang kuimpikan. Sebelum bertemu Yunho, hal ini terasa mustahil. Namun, ia berhasil mewujudkannya untukku.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar menikmati saat-saat bersamanya. Kami pergi berbulan madu ke beberapa tempat. Ia sangat kaya. Seandainya pun aku meminta untuk keliling dunia, ia pasti akan mewujudkannya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia hidup kesepian. Dengan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang ia punya, ia bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun yang ia inginkan. Ia juga bisa mendapatkan banyak teman.

Pertanyaan yang sama ingin kuajukan kepadanya. Mengapa ia ikut perjodohan? Apakah selama ini ia juga sering dikhianati? Orang-orang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekayaannya. Aku bisa mengerti. Namun, mengapa ia bisa memercayaiku begitu saja? Mengapa ia bersedia untuk menikahiku? Apa ia tidak takut aku akan memanfaatkannya? Aku jauh lebih berbahaya. Oh, tentu saja, pesonaku masih sedikit bekerja. Ia tidak sepenuhnya kebal.

.

.

.

Pernikahanku dipenuhi kebahagiaan setiap hari. Tidak satu detik pun aku merasa tidak bahagia sebagai Ny. Jung Yunho. Aku lupa siapa diriku, sampai suatu saat aku tersadar. Aku menemukan uban di antara lembaran rambutku.

Aku menjatuhkan sisirku. Aku memandang wajahku di cermin. Aku meraba-raba wajahku. Kulitku masih terasa kencang. Namun, tidak lama lagi pasti akan muncul kerutan. Selama beberapa bulan ini aku bahkan menggunakan produk perawatan kecantikan yang biasa digunakan oleh manusia. Akan tetapi, ini tak akan bertahan lama. Produk-produk kecantikan itu tidak akan sanggup membendung penuaanku.

"Sayang, apakah kau sudah selesai berdandan?" Ia masuk ke kamar tempatku berada. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu. Malam ini kami akan makan di luar, berkencan.

.

.

.

"Sayang, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, meskipun aku tak cantik lagi, kulitku mengerut, dan kepalaku dipenuhi uban?" Aku masih merasa sedih.

Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Cintaku kepadamu tak akan pernah berubah sedikit pun."

"Gombal!" Aku cemberut. "Semua pria sama saja."

"Sayang, apa kau mengira bahwa aku mencintaimu hanya karena fisikmu?" Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi? Bukankah itu yang dilihat pria dari wanita?" Aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku sama sekali tidak memedulikan perasaannya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku kecewa kepadamu jika kau benar-benar berpikir demikian. Aku menikahimu karena aku merasa bahwa kaulah yang tercipta untukku dan memang benar aku tidak salah pilih. Bersamamu aku merasa bahagia."

Tidak, kau salah. Pada awalnya aku datang sebagai dewa kematian bagimu. Namun, dewa kematian ini jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kini keadaan berbalik. Kaulah yang menjadi dewa kematian bagiku.

Saat ajalku tiba, tidak lama lagi, aku ingin kau mencintaiku sampai saat-saat terakhirku. Aku ingin kau terus mengingatku, meskipun aku telah tiada. Jika bisa, aku tidak ingin kau mencari cinta yang baru setelah kepergianku. Namun, itu di luar kuasaku. Aku tak bisa mencegahmu jika kau ingin mencari cinta yang lain. Kau akan kesepian setelah kepergianku. Aku tak ingin kau bersedih. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menemanimu sampai di hari tuamu.

"Sayang, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Ia menggenggam tanganku. Ia terlihat cemas. "Apa kau meragukan cintaku? Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai?"

Tidak seharusnya aku merusak kebahagiaannya. Ini adalah kencan kami. Seharusnya kami bersenang-senang. "Aku tak pernah sekali pun meragukan cintamu. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan cinta yang sangat banyak kepadaku, sehingga aku tak membutuhkan apa pun di dunia ini." Ya, aku tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu.

.

.

.

Semakin lama tubuhku semakin melemah. Kesehatanku semakin menurun. Ini bukanlah penyakit yang biasa diderita oleh manusia. Aku sudah semakin mendekati ajalku. Akhirnya ini semua akan berakhir. Kehidupan abadiku akan segera berakhir. Seandainya aku bertemu Yunho ribuan tahun lebih awal, aku tak perlu menderita karena kesepian. Ia telah mewarnai hidupku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku begitu ingin menjadi manusia yang fana.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter." Yunho terus mencemaskanku. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya khawatir. Seharusnya aku membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mulai panik. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit agar kita bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan segenap tenagaku yang tersisa. "Yunho, aku akan segera menemui ajalku."

Ia terdiam. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak akan mati begitu saja."

"Yunho, maafkan aku! Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu. Maafkan aku!" Air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Namun, aku tak berdaya.

Ia menangis. Pertama kalinya aku melihat ia menangis. Ia mengangkat tubuhku. "Jangan berbicara omong kosong! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Turunkan aku, Yunho!" Ingin aku meronta, tetapi aku terlalu lemah. "Dokter mana pun tak akan bisa menyelamatkanku."

Ia menatapku dengan penuh kepedihan. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyembuhkanmu, mengembalikanmu seperti sedia kala."

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada gunanya, Yunho. Simpan saja semua energimu. Kau tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Baringkan aku! Aku ingin beristirahat."

Ia menuruti permintaanku. Ia membaringkanku kembali di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin tidur, Yunho."

.

.

.

Aku terbangun pada malam hari. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Di mana Yunho? Ia tidak ada di kamar bersamaku. Aku merasa haus. Aku ingin minum. Gelasku di atas meja sudah kosong. Aku harus turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur. Di mana Yunho? Sepertinya aku tak sanggup untuk turun ke dapur sendirian untuk mengambil air.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah. Punggungku terasa sakit. Tulangku pasti sudah mengalami pengeroposan.

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju pintu. Aku merasakan hawa dingin saat membuka pintu kamar. Lorong di luar kamarku terasa gelap, hanya cahaya temaram yang menerangi. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandanganku pun sudah mulai kabur.

Aku berjalan di lorong tanpa arah. Aku bahkan sudah mulai pikun. Aku lupa denah rumahku sendiri. "Yunho, di mana kau?" Aku berharap ia dapat mendengar suaraku.

Aku sampai di ujung lorong. Aku tidak bisa mengingat ruangan apa ini. Pintunya tidak dikunci. "Yunho?" Aku berharap bisa menemukannya di sini. "Uhuk uhuk!" Ruangan ini sangat berdebu. Apa ruangan ini tidak pernah dibersihkan?

Aku berjalan dengan berpegangan pada rak kayu. Dari balik kaca rak kayu tersebut tersimpan botol-botol minuman berisi cairan berwarna merah darah. Minuman apa itu? Anggur merah tidak berwarna sepekat itu.

"Jae, mengapa kau ada di sini?" Sebuah suara berat mengejutkanku. Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan berdiri di sebelahku. "Mengapa kau keluar kamar sendirian? Ayo kugendong kau kembali ke kamar!" Tanpa meminta izin dariku terlebih dahulu, pria itu mengangkat tubuhku.

"Turunkan aku! Siapa kau?" Aku berusaha meronta.

Ia memandangku kebingungan. "Jae, mengapa kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Yunho, suamimu."

"Yunho? Yunho siapa?" Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Ia menggendongku keluar dari dalam ruangan, menyusuri lorong yang gelap. Ia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan, sebuah kamar tidur.

Ia membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur. "Tidurlah, Jae!" Ia menyelimutiku.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku 'Jae'? Siapa Jae?" Aku tak mengenal siapa pria asing itu. Mengapa aku bersamanya? Di mana ini?

Ia tertegun. Wajahnya terlihat menegang. Tergambar kesedihan yang mendalam di sana. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya, tetapi entah mengapa aku tak suka melihat ia bersedih.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya dengan tanganku yang lemah. "Jangan bersedih, Tuan! Kau tidak terlihat tampan lagi jika bersedih seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memelukku terlalu erat. Mungkin ia takut akan meremukkan tubuhku yang rapuh. Ia menangis di pelukanku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. "Kembalilah, Jae! Kembalilah kepadaku, Jae!" Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau kembali kepadaku."

Setelah agak tenang, pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia lalu berdiri. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ia membuka laci di dekat meja rias. Ia mengambil gunting dari dalamnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan gunting itu?

"Aaargh!" Aku berteriak. Aku melihat darah.

Pria itu melukai pergelangannya dengan gunting. Kemeja putihnya kini terkena noda darah. Ia sudah gila.

Aku bergerak mundur saat ia mencoba mendekat. Apakah ia bermaksud untuk menyakitiku juga?

"Jangan takut, Jae! Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Pria itu terus mendekat. "Minumlah darahku!"

Apa? Ia benar-benar sudah gila. Apa ia menyuruhku untuk meminum darahnya? Aku menggeleng. Aku masih cukup waras.

Melihat penolakanku, ia mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya ke mulutku. Ia memaksaku untuk meminum darahnya.

Bau amis darah. Darahnya mengalir melalui tenggorokanku.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku merasa seperti baru bangun dari tidur panjang. Aku terkejut melihat darah pada kemeja Yunho. "Astaga! Tanganmu berdarah." Aku bergegas mengambil kotak P3K.

Aku mencuci lukanya dengan air yang kuambil dari kamar mandi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? Mengapa kau bisa terluka? Lukanya sangat dalam. Sebaiknya kita periksakan lukamu ke klinik. Aku takut akan terjadi infeksi."

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Matanya basah. Apa ia menangis? "Kau sudah kembali, Jae!" Ia tiba-tiba memelukku. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua. Kita akan bersama selamanya." Tingkahnya sangat aneh.

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Aku terlihat muda dan segar. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Bukankah aku menua?

"Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" Aku bertanya kepadanya setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia menceritakan segalanya kepadaku, semua rahasianya. Aku terkejut bukan main. Ternyata ia adalah seorang vampir. Ia makhluk abadi sama sepertiku. Ia bertahan hidup dengan meminum darah. "Jangan takut! Aku tidak lagi meminum darah manusia. Aku sudah lama meninggalkan hal itu. Aku sekarang hanya meminum darah binatang. Aku menyimpan persediaan darah di ruang kerjaku di ujung lorong. Itulah sebabnya aku tak mengizinkan siapa pun mendekat."

Ia adalah satu-satunya vampir yang tersisa di Korea. Kaumnya punah karena tidak ingin lagi membunuh manusia untuk meminum darahnya. Mereka musnah sebelum mengetahui bahwa darah manusia bisa diganti dengan darah hewan.

"Kau sudah meminum darahku. Kini kau adalah makhluk abadi, sama sepertiku. Cinta kita akan abadi, selamanya."


End file.
